Some experiments are proposed which will investigate the mechanism of action of delta-9-THC and its major metabolites in the dorsal hippocampus and amygdala. In acute studies, monosynaptic and disynaptic excitatory pathways of the dorsal hippocampus will be activated orthodromically or antidromically. Systemic administration of delta-9- THC will be initiated after stable field potentials are obtained. Multiple unit responses also will be recorded. In order to study the role of gamma amino butyric acid in the THC effect, systemic administrations of glutamic acid decarboxylase and benzoic acid will given. Chronic studies will involve direct administration of 11-OH-delta- 9-THC through microcannulae to the dorsal hippocampus and amygdala during storage or retrieval of learned information. Recordings of gross electrical activity in these areas will be compared with behavioral retention scores. Lacteal transfer of radiolabelled cannabinoids will be used to observe the effects of marihuana on the offspring. Liquid scintillation counting and gas chromatography will be used to identify and determine tissue levels of the various cannabinoids. Passive avoidance and social dominance tests will be used to investigate effects of lacteally transferred drugs on inhibitory processes in the offspring.